Cure
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Kenangan buruk itu kadang hanya dapat disembuhkan dengan memaafkan dirimu sendiri dan mulai mencintai lagi. / NaruGaa yaoi / rencananya twoshot


Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini karena saya hanya meminjam Gaara untuk disiksa *evil laugh*

Warning: alternative reality, yaoi, lemon dan grape implisit

Setting: diusahakan canon di Kazekage Rescue Arc, atau anggap saja sebagai _missing-scene_ lah

Untuk Aoi LawLight, yang sudah sangat lama sekali merikues NarutoXGaara, semoga suka ya… dan maaf lama banget dikabulkannya *bows*

.

.

…**enjoy…**

.

.

Sesosok tubuh tak bergerak tergolek lemah di lantai batu di dalam gua yang dingin dan gelap. Gaara, Sang Jinchuriki, yang tubuhnya baru saja dibawa ke gua persembunyian Akatsuki itu oleh Deidara dan Sasori tampak hampir tidak bernyawa. Tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tampak penuh retakan di sana-sini. Tergolek tepat di depan Patung Gedo Mazou, menunggu eksekusi yang akan dilakukan oleh para anggota Akatsuki, mengambil _bijuu_ dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Dari sekarang akan makan waktu tiga hari tiga malam!" seru Pein sambil membentuk segel dengan jarinya. "SEMUANYA, bagi kesadaran ke dalam tubuh asli kalian juga," tambahnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, menyatakan bahwa semuanya mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan barusan. Masing-masing berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditentukan sesuai dengan tempat mereka. Semuanya mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan _jutsu_ yang tidak bisa dianggap main-main itu. Menarik keluar _bijuu_ dari _jinchuriki_-nya bukanlah hal mudah.

"Zetsu, awasi keadaan luar dengan tubuh aslimu. Gunakan ruang lingkup terluasmu," ujar Pein lagi.

Yang disebut menoleh sedikit, "… Aku mengerti."

"Tiga hari ya…," ujar Kisame dengan nada bosan. "Dengan tidak adanya Orochimaru bukankah lebih baik kita gunakan lebih lama dari itu?"

Pein menatap kesal pada yang baru saja berujar, "Kalau menurutmu begitu … CEPAT MULAI!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab lagi. Semua anggota Akatsuki membentuk segel dengan jari mereka. Jemari pada tangan besar milik Gedo Mazou tempat mereka berdiri tampak mengeluarkan sinar berupa tulisan sesuai dengan posisi mereka. Gyoku, San, Hoku, Minami, Kai, Shu, Haku, Sei, dan Rei. Dan ketika mulut raksasa Gedo Mazou mengeluarkan sinar, Pein membisikkan _jutsu_-nya.

"Fuuin jutsu Genryuu kyuu-fuujin."

Jurus penyelesaian sembilan segel naga ilusi. Jurus untuk menyedot _bijuu_ dari _jinchuriki_-nya.

Seketika tampak pendar cahaya keluar dari mulut Gedo Mazou berwujud sembilan naga. Kesemuanya bergerak melayang menuju arah tubuh tak berdaya Gaara. Kesembilan cahaya itu lalu membungkus tubuh Gaara dan membawanya melayang tinggi di depan Gedo Mazou. Perlahan namun pasti pendar cahaya kemerahan keluar dari tubuh Gaara. _Bijuu_ dari dalam tubuhnya mulai tersedot ke luar.

Tiga hari dari sekarang dan Gaara Sang _Jinchuriki_ akan berpisah dengan _bijuu_-nya.

.

.

.

**C U R E**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan." Naruto tampak mengernyit, "Aku akan tetap tinggal."

Sakura tidak habis pikir, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan Gaara? Dia tidak bisa kutinggal begitu saja," ujar Naruto gusar.

Tidak pernah Sakura melihat Naruto secemas ini. Kecuali ketika dulu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka. Itu pun Sakura tidak kalah sedihnya. Kalau boleh jujur, bahkan Sakura pun menyerah ketika dia memeriksa lagi keadaan Gaara setelah kemarin. Entah, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan _chakra_ Sang Kazekage. Memang agak berbeda tapi tidak terlalu buruk dan bahkan cenderung normal. Dan Sakura merasa itu wajar dikarenakan Gaara yang kalau boleh dibilang baru saja mati suri.

Tapi sejak mereka pulang dari pemakaman nenek Chiyo, Gaara tidak pernah sadarkan diri. Sudah dua hari berlalu. Gaara tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya. Persis setelah dia berdiri mendoakan nenek Chiyo dua hari yang lalu kemudian dia tersungkur jatuh lagi dan sampai hari ini tidak sadar.

"Naruto, tidak ada yang salah dengan Gaara. Ini mungkin efek dari bijuu yang diambil dari tubuhnya." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Naruto lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi tadi malam dia mengigau aneh, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengernyit lebih dalam, "Mengigau?" _Oke, ini mulai aneh._

Naruto memandang tubuh tak berdaya Gaara lagi dari balik pintu sambil mengangguk, "Mengigau yang aneh. Kau tahu … seperti sedang berjuang melawan sesuatu. Dia bahkan berkeringat sampai-sampai bantalnya, bajunya, juga rambutnya basah kuyup. Dia … seperti memohon untuk dilepaskan, untuk dibebaskan, dan dia … kesakitan. Kesakitan yang sangat. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi melihatnya kemarin malam begitu tersiksa … aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Tapi chakranya … tidak ada masalah. Kau juga tahu itu kan?" Sakura tidak mengerti juga apa yang berusaha dijelaskan Naruto.

Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamar Sang Kazekage, "Aku tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi kita harus kembali ke Konoha. Segera. Tsunade-shisou tidak memberikan kita misi untuk menunggu sampai Gaara sadar." Sakura belum putus asa demi membujuk Naruto pulang.

Naruto menoleh cepat pada Sakura, "Pulanglah bersama Kakashi-sensei. Katakan pada Tsunade-baachan tentang keadaanku. Dia akan mengerti."

"Naruto…." Sakura tampak tidak setuju.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto lalu memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

Tapi Sakura tahu kalau ini tidak baik-baik saja. Dia justru mengkhawatirkan rekan setimnya ini. Naruto kadang melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir dulu. Dan sepertinya kekeraskepalaannya sekarang sedang kambuh. Dia bahkan lebih keras daripada baja. Kali ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Sakura lalu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dan beranjak dari sana.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Dia juga tidak habis pikir. Teringat akan Gaara kemarin malam, Naruto menggeleng keras. Tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya teriakan Gaara kemarin malam itu. Dia memang sengaja tidur di kamar Sang Kazekage, berharap jika Gaara sadar dia bisa langsung berbicara padanya. Tapi sampai dua hari seperti itu dan Gaara tidak sadar juga dia jadi semakin khawatir. Ditambah kondisinya yang membingungkan tadi malam.

Naruto tidak akan lupa.

Teriakan Gaara yang keras sampai-sampai seorang Uzumaki Naruto—yang kalau sudah tidur minta ampun untuk membangunkannya—pun terbangun. Yang didapatinya adalah Gaara yang berteriak minta tolong, berkeringat, mengaduh sakit, bahkan menangis. Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa. Membangunkan Gaara dengan mengguncang tubuhnya pun tidak mempan. Gaara terus meronta keras dan tak mau dipegangi. Padahal Naruto sudah menggunakan _bunshin_-nya untuk membantu memegangi Gaara tapi tidak berguna. Putus asa, Naruto lalu memeluk erat Gaara dan mengelus punggungnya. Perlahan, Gaara tenang dan tertidur lagi.

Hanya itu.

Dan Naruto yakin hal itu akan terjadi lagi. Maka dia memutuskan sebelum Gaara benar-benar pulih dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Sang Kazekage begitu saja. Tidak bisa. Tidak dengan keadaan seperti itu. Selain itu dia akan menunggu Gaara sadar dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Gaara bersikap demikian. Selepas tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun dan dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau Gaara seperti itu tentu saja Naruto bingung bukan main. Bukannya apa-apa. Menemukan Sang Kazekage dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa kemarin lalu itu saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Apalagi sekarang. Yang meskipun tidak mati, Gaara seperti sedang sekarat. Lebih menyedihkan daripada ketika mereka menemukannya di gua persembunyian Akatsuki. Naruto merasakan hal yang hampir sama dengan Gaara karena dia juga Jinchuriki. Seperti mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, Naruto memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Gaara.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya ketika melihat beberapa orang _kunoichi_ berjalan tergesa menujunya, menuju kamar Gaara. Dan Temari berjalan di belakang mereka. Naruto mengernyit melihat keterburu-buruan itu. Dan seolah paham, Temari yang berjalan di iringan itu tidak ikut masuk ke kamar Gaara.

"Naruto?" Temari tampak mengernyit. "Ku dengar Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini. Dan kata Sakura kau tidak ikut kembali."

Mengabaikan Temari yang meminta penjelasan, Naruto lantas berubah serius, "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Temari menghela napas, "Sakura tidak mengatakan padamu?" Melihat Naruto tampak lebih mengernyit Temari melanjutkan, "Katanya kondisi Gaara sedikit berbeda. Memang kemarin tidak apa-apa. Setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, Sakura memutuskan agar Gaara diperiksa lebih intens. Sakura mengatakan kalau warna chakra Gaara memang sedikit berbeda. Untuk itu dia mengutus beberapa orang kunoichi untuk memeriksa Gaara lagi dan kalau bisa mengambil sampel darahnya sedikit untuk diteliti."

"Sampai seperti itu?" Naruto tampak semakin gusar, berulangkali menoleh ke dalam kamar Sang Kazekage.

Temari menggedikkan bahunya sepintas, "Aku hanya mengikuti intstruksi Sakura."

Jemari Naruto terkepal. Dan seolah teringat sesuatu dia kemudian bertanya, "Sakura …. Kenapa dia tidak ikut memeriksa Gaara?"

"Dia sedang ke kandang burung dan menulis surat untuk Hokage. Mungkin mengabarkan kalau kalian akan tinggal lebih lama lagi," jawab Temari seraya tersenyum tipis.

Raut Naruto agak melunak mendengar Temari mengatakan kalau teman-temannya akan tetap tinggal juga. Agak lega dia karena tidak akan menghadapi ini sendirian dan senang karena ternyata teman-temannya juga peduli.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHH…!"

Naruto dan Temari saling berpandangan penuh tanya, "Gaara?!"

Naruto serta merta menghambur ke dalam kamar Sang Kazekage diikuti oleh Temari. Raut cemas begitu pekat mewarnai wajahnya, begitu pula Temari yang kebingungan. Naruto tidak bisa tidak membelalak demi melihat Gaara yang meronta di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka. Namun, mata itu seolah tidak menatap apapun. Iris zamrud itu kosong dan berulangkali hilang di balik kelopaknya. Gaara menggelepar tak beraturan sehingga para _kunoichi_ yang berada di sisi ranjangnya menatap takut dan mundur perlahan.

"LEPASKAAANNHH…! AAARRGGHHH…!"

"Kami-Sama…. Gaara…," desis Temari sambil menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Dia terpaku melihat saudaranya itu tak berdaya. Kedua manik matanya membelalak.

Naruto menelan ludah panik. Yang kali ini lebih hebat dari kemarin. Gaara sampai-sampai terbangun dan teriakannya jauh lebih kuat daripada kemarin malam. Tapi Naruto tidak dapat menunggu lagi. Segera dia menghambur ke ranjang di mana Sang Kazekage terbaring—yang sekarang sedang terguncang-guncang. Dia tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya. Dia bukan _medic-nin_ yang mengetahui segala jenis pengobatan.

"Gaara! Tenanglah!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha memeluk Gaara erat-erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

Tidak berhasil.

Belum.

Gaara mendorong Naruto sampai hampir terjungkal jatuh. Tidak putus asa karena tidak ada kata itu dalam kamusnya, Naruto kembali mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya. Gaara meronta di pelukan Naruto. Berusaha mendorong Naruto keras-keras. Naruto juga heran dari mana Gaara mendapat kekuatan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri begini. Tentu saja tidak sadar kan? Gaara tidak mungkin seperti ini jika dia sedang sadar. Naruto lantas mengurung Gaara dalam pelukannya dan menindihnya agar Gaara kembali berbaring. Begitu pun Gaara masih meronta-ronta.

"Ssstt… Ini aku, Gaara. Ku mohon tenanglah," bisik Naruto kemudian di telinganya.

Gaara masih meronta-ronta semakin hebat ketika Naruto memeluknya semakin erat.

"TOLONG… LEPASSSHH… AARRGGHH…!"

"Gaara… Gaara… Tenanglah… Ada aku di sini," lanjut Naruto sambil berbisik di telinga Gaara tanpa memedulikan rontaan Gaara yang ditindihnya itu.

Lalu Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Gaara lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Naruto dapat merasakan napas Gaara yang pendek-pendek berhembus di lehernya ketika Gaara tidak meronta lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Gaara tampak tenang ditandai dengan napasnya yang semakin lama berhembus semakin lambat dan teratur. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak lantas melepaskan pelukannya.

Perlahan matanya mengabur. Naruto mengucek matanya yang kemudian basah. Dia kecewa. Terutama pada dirinya. Kalau saja dia datang lebih cepat. Kalau saja dia bisa membawa Gaara dalam keadaan lebih baik. Kalau saja dia tidak berlama-lama di perjalanan dari Konoha. Menyesal kini pun tidak ada gunanya. Yang penting disyukuri adalah Gaara ada di sini, hampir baik-baik saja.

"Naruto…," sela Temari kemudian.

Naruto tergeragap dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari memeluk Gaara dan segera berdiri di sisi ranjang tersebut. Tanpa sepenglihatan Temari dihapusnya lagi berkas airmata yang sempat lolos dari iris sebiru langitnya. Dia membiarkan Temari membenarkan selimut Gaara sementara dia perlahan mundur lalu berbalik ke luar dari kamar itu. Tidak menyadari tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari _kunoichi_ yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya demi mendengar pembicaraan di balik pintu barusan. Maka demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, dengan kasar dia mendorong pintu yang untungnya tidak dikunci itu kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya ketiga perempuan yang menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Naruto…!"

Sakura-lah yang pertama kali bersuara. Sementara Temari dan Tenten hanya terdiam dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut, tidak menyangka pembicaraan mereka akan diinterupsi secara kasar oleh orang lain, terlebih oleh Naruto. Orang yang sebisa mungkin tahu hal tersebut paling akhir. Kalau boleh malah tidak perlu tahu.

"Apa maksudnya itu tadi, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto mengepal jemari kuat-kuat. Suaranya bergetar karena marah dan terkejut sekaligus menahan amarah. Dia tidak percaya. Dia tidak mau percaya akan apa yang baru saja dicerna oleh indera pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin Gaara diperlakukan demikian oleh para anggota Akatsuki itu.

'SIALAN!'

"Naruto…. Tadi… hanya…," gugup Sakura sambil berulang kali menoleh pada Temari dan Tenten, meminta dukungan. Keduanya hanya menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"APA MAKSUDNYA GAARA DIPERLAKUKAN SEKEJI ITU?!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan cepat menuju Sakura.

"Na-Naruto…," ujar Sakura yang kedua lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh teman setimnya tersebut takut-takut. Dia bahkan tergeragap layaknya Hinata saja. "Aku sudah memeriksa sampel darah dan mengecek seluruh tubuhnya. Dan memang hanya itu hipotesis yang bisa disimpulkan sekarang. Cobalah pahami. Kami juga kesulitan untuk percaya akan kemungkinan seperti itu. Tapi kami juga berharap itu tidak benar-benar terjadi." Sakura tampak memelas berujar pada Naruto.

Mengendurkan cengkeramannya, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa Akatsuki begitu kejam pada Gaara? Apa tidak cukup mengambil bijuu-nya saja? Apa tidak cukup membuatnya sekarat?!"

Sakura menatap sendu pada Naruto dan memegang lengannya balik, "Aku juga sedih, Naruto. Tapi kita harus terus berharap bahwa hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi pada Gaara. Kita harus terus menunggu Gaara siuman untuk menanyakannya. Dan sementara itu, kita tetap memberikan perawatan terbaik padanya."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, basah, oleh airmata. Dia terdiam dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Naruto…," ujar Sakura lagi, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada Gaara kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja, Naruto." Sakura mengangguk mantap, "kami sudah melakukannya semalaman. Aku harap ini hanya diagnosa sementara. Meskipun kami—"

"Meski apa, Sakura-chan?" potong Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura mengigit bibir gugup, "Meskipun kami tidak begitu yakin. Tapi—" ujar Sakura kemudian cepat-cepat ketika melihat raut protes di wajah Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja kita harus selalu berharap yang terbaik. Dan yang justru paling kukhawatirkan adalah keadaan psikis Gaara. Kau tahu, perlakuan yang terjadi terhadapnya itu selain menyakiti fisiknya juga meninggalkan trauma."

Naruto mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Kita sudah melihatnya mengigau hebat. Itu tidak normal. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah merekam kejadian tersebut dan mengulangnya lagi di dalam mimpi. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Gaara mengigau sehebat itu, Naruto. Dan hal itu tidak baik bagi Gaara. Bahkan mungkin penyembuhannya lebih lama daripada penyembuhan luka-luka fisiknya."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Berusaha mencerna apapun yang baru memasuki indera pendengarannya. Dia tidak memahami seluruhnya. Meski begitu dia tahu kalau hal ini berakibat buruk—buruk sekali—bagi Gaara. Dia mengerjap dan menelan ludah. Tidak yakin akan apa yang ada di pikirannya sendiri. Meski begitu dia masih berharap.

"Tapi dia bisa normal kembali kan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum samar, "Kita … tidak akan putus asa kan?"

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura hanya berusaha membuatnya tenang. Tapi dia tersenyum juga, senyum pahit, demi menghargai perhatian dari Sakura untuk kesembuhan Gaara. Perlahan kemudian dia melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Sakura lalu berbalik dan berjalan gontai, meninggalkan ketiga _kunoichi_ itu menatap penuh khawatir padanya

Dia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau Gaara diperlakukan sekeji itu oleh anggota Akatsuki. Seorang Itachi Uchiha? Oke. Hanya nama itu yang dia tahu, dan siapapun mereka _missing-nin_ yang membentuk organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Tujuannya adalah _bijuu_ kan? Lalu untuk apa melecehkan Gaara sampai begitu rupa? Apa tidak cukup membuat Gaara terpisah dari _bijuu_-nya lalu mati?

'Tidak mungkin!'

Naruto menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin. Meski mereka kejam dan melakukan apapun demi _bijuu_ tapi Naruto tidak percaya kalau mereka melakukan perbuatan keji demikian pada Gaara. Apa karena _jinchuriki_ yang berpisah dari _bijuu_-nya akan mati lantas mereka dengan tidak berperasaan melecehkan _jinchuriki _itu?

Naruto geram. Dikepalnya jemarinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Garis-garis halus di kedua pipinya menebal.

"AARGHH!"

_BRUAKH!_

Dinding batu tempat tinjunya mendarat barusan menjadi saksi bisu kemarahan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dinding itu hancur dan melesak ke dalam.

.

.

.

Tes… Tes… Tes… Tes…

Suara air yang menetes di atas batu itu perlahan tapi pasti. Lambat-lambat tapi teratur. Suaranya menggema di penjuru ruang. Memantul-mantul seolah tidak ada apapun di ruang tersebut. Ruang yang dingin dan hening. Gema di dinding-dindingnya menandakan ruang itu berdinding batu.

Satu… Dua… Tiga...

Terus menetes. Seolah ingin memecah batu yang ditetesinya. Seolah tak ada habisnya. Dia, yang terbaring diam itu dengan saksama mendengarkan tetes air tersebut menghitung sembari menerka-nerka di mana dia sekarang.

Aneh.

Seluruh tubuhnya tidak merasakan dingin yang sama. Seolah ini hanya déjà vu. Tidak mampu juga dia menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk sekedar meraba di permukaan mana dia terbaring. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Meski demikian entah kenapa di depan wajahnya dapat dilihatnya … wajahnya sendiri! Rambut merah marun itu. Kedua iris hijau itu. Tato huruf kanji di dahinya itu. Itu adalah dirinya yang tersenyum samar padanya. Bukan cermin. Itu adalah wujud dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia siapa? Dia melihat dirinya sendiri? Mustahil. Lalu dia ada di mana? Dia … apakah dia sudah mati?

Dan dia mulai panik.

Ketika suara-suara itu datang, mendekat. Suara langkah-langkah kaki. Bukan hanya seorang. Mereka saling berbicara. Dan mereka membicarakannya. Dia bahkan yakin mereka lebih dari dua orang.

Napasnya mulai memburu. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya kegelapan yang pekat. Dan sosok dirinya yang dilihatnya barusan sudah menghilang. Seketika dia merasa kesendirian yang teramat sangat. Dan dia mulai gemetar.

"Apa dia sudah mati, Sasori-sama?"

Suara itu adalah suara orang yang kemarin bertarung dengannya. Orang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang meledakkan seluruh desa. Hampir. Hampir saja seluruh desa porak poranda jika dia tidak menggunakan pasirnya untuk meredam ledakan tersebut.

"Hampir."

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan." Kali ini suara perempuan, diikuti kibaran jubah yang bergerak menjauh.

Dia jadi bertanya-tanya. _Ikut-ikutan apa? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_

"Hei, Konan. Benar kau tidak mau ikut?" Suara pria yang berat dan bernada tawa.

Sekali lagi dia berusaha membuka matanya yang begitu berat. Tidak bisa. Dan kedua tungkainya pun tidak dapat digerakkan. Dia seolah beku.

"Boleh aku memakannya nanti kalau kalian sudah selesai?"

_Memakan? Memakan apa? Setelah selesai apa?_ Dan dia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah bahwa dia sedang terbaring. Itu saja.

"Diam kau. Kenapa di otakmu itu hanya makan saja?"

"Otak kita kan sama."

Otak yang sama? Apa mereka juga dalam satu tubuh? Bagaimana mungkin dalam satu tubuh ada dua makhluk? Dengan karakter yang berbeda pula—dia mendengar perbedaan suara dari keduanya barusan.

"Berisik. Ayo mulai saja."

_Siapa mereka? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mulai apa? Apa yang akan mereka_—

"UGH…!"

—monolognya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika seseorang entah siapa menarik paksa dia untuk berbalik hingga dia mencium lantai batu. Tubuh lemahnya tidak mampu bergerak kecuali menuruti kemauan siapapun itu yang menariknya barusan. Dan di dalam kegelapan aneh tersebut dia masih tidak dapat juga membuka kedua matanya meski dia sudah berusaha lebih keras demi mencari tahu dia sedang ada di mana.

Dingin.

Dingin yang semakin menusuk ketika dengan tiba-tiba seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti dan tubuh telanjangnya menempel di lantai gua. Tidak sempat protes, dia hanya mampu berteriak parau ketika tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua dari pangkal tubuhnya.

"AAARRGGHHH…!"

Apapun itu, ada hangat yang tiba-tiba menempel di punggungnya. Tapi dia tidak bodoh. Itu hangat tubuh manusia. Dan tangan-tangan lain kemudian memaksanya untuk duduk. Entah berapa orang. Dan kesakitan yang sama kembali menerpanya.

"LEPASKAAANNHH…! AAARRGGHHH…!"

"Berisik," desis seseorang kemudian.

Serta merta mulutnya terbungkam hingga dia hampir tersedak. Dia hampir-hampir muntah tapi kepalanya dipegangi dan dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika hal tersebut di lakukan lagi, oleh seseorang yang lain. Berkali-kali. Hingga dia bahkan merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mau muntah tapi mulutnya terlalu penuh. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menelan cairan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

'Tolong… Lepaskan…'

Dia berharap suara itu hadir lagi. Suara yang menenangkannya. Suara yang hangat dan menjauhkannya dari siksaan ini. Dirasakannya cairan hangat mengaliri matanya. Dia menangis? Dia sudah lama tidak menangis. Tapi ini terlalu sakit. Lebih dari ketika seluruh warga desa berbalik dan memunggunginya.

'Siapapun… Aku mohon…'

Dia memanggil siapapun pemilik suara hangat itu. Harusnya dia sudah datang menyelamatkannya.

"…ra… Gaara…"

Suara itu!

Suara itu terdengar samar di telinganya. Jauh. Namun berulang kali dan semakin dekat. Dia lantas berusaha melepas tangan-tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tapi tangan-tangan itu memeluknya semakin erat hingga dia kesulitan bernapas.

"TOLONG… LEPASSSHH… AARRGGHH…!"

"Gaara! Tenanglah!"

'Siapa itu? Suara itu…'

Kembali dia meronta-ronta melepas pelukan di tubuhnya yang …. Dia tidak telanjang lagi? Sejak kapan? Dan belitan tangan-tangan yang tadi terdiri dari beberapa orang sudah tidak membelit erat tubuhnya lagi. Dirasakannya pelukan hangat yang menenangkan dan membebaskannya dari kesakitan barusan. Punggungnya dielus lembut seolah dia seorang anak kecil yang sedang resah. Dia seolah dipeluk seorang ibu sehingga dia merasa tidak takut lagi.

"Gaara…. Tenanglah. Ini aku…"

'Siapa?'

"Ini aku… Naruto!"

'Naruto?'

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bukan karena panik atau takut melainkan karena dia merasa bahagia. Bahagia? Naruto adalah orang yang mengajarkan padanya arti bahagia dan persahabatan. Kali ini Naruto menyelamatkannya. Maka entah dari mana dia memperoleh kekuatannya dia membuka kedua matanya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang telah menolongnya itu.

Pats!

Warna-warna berebutan memasuki iris hijau zamrudnya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit terang kamarnya. Dia aman. Dia tidak berada di gua batu itu lagi, gua yang gelap dan dingin itu. Dia berada di kamarnya yang hangat dan di pelukan seseorang. Seseorang bersurai kuning terang yang kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Naruto…."

"…Gaara?"

Kedua iris sebiru langit itu menatap padanya dengan raut campur aduk. Antara bahagia dan terkejut. Ada cairan bening di sudut-sudutnya. Lama dia menatap mata yang kemudian benar-benar menangis itu. Dan Naruto kemudian memeluknya lagi.

"Naruto—"

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar, Gaara," ujar Naruto sambil memeluknya lagi lebih erat.

Jadi suara Naruto-lah yang selalu hadir menenangkannya. Dan dia tiba-tiba ingat semuanya. Seseorang datang ke Sunagakure dan menyerang desa. Hampir saja meledakkan seluruh desa di pertarungan mereka. Demi itu dia mengorbankan kekuatan terakhirnya meskipun sia-sia. Karena setelahnya dia tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin setelahnya dia diculik. Lalu _bijuu _dari dalam tubuhnya disedot sehingga dia sekarat. Dan ketika dia sekarat mereka memperlakukannya dengan keji. Dia mungkin mati setelah itu dan tahu-tahu dia hidup lagi dengan pertukaran nyawa yang diberikan Nenek Chiyo. Setelah mendoakan Nenek Chiyo dia merasa pandangannya menggelap dan entah apa yang terjadi hingga dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang.

Kejadian itu, kejadian ketika dia sekarat masih membekas di ingatannya sehingga dia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri dan—

"Gaara?"

—dia menoleh. Didapatinya Temari, Kankurou, Sakura, dan Kakashi ada di sana, menatap dengan raut setengah cemas setengah lega. Lalu Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk kemudian mengajaknya duduk. Temari kemudian mendekat dan membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dilihatnya Temari memperhatikan seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Temari kemudian

Gaara mengangguk ragu, "Aku… baik. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," jawab Temari yang kemudian memeluknya erat. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sadar selama tiga hari. Kami hampir putus asa apalagi saat melihatmu mengigau seperti tadi." Temari melepas pelukannya, "Tapi sekarang kau sudah sadar dan kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi," tambahnya seraya tersenyum haru.

"Meskipun begitu," sela Sakura. "Kita harus memeriksa Gaara sekali lagi dan proses penyembuhannya, baik fisik maupun psikis, akan segera dimulai."

Naruto mengernyit, serta merta berdiri hendak protes, "Sakura-chan—"

"Tidak, Naruto," potong Sakura cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap mantap seolah mengatakan 'jangan membantah'. "Kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara," tambahnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

Semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab Gaara. Mereka seolah membenarkan ucapan Sakura barusan. Gaara mengernyit menatap kebungkaman semua orang.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka mata. Napasnya terengah lagi. Mimpi yang sama masih menghantuinya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia meringis sambil memaksakan untuk kemudian duduk saja. Berbaring membuatnya penat dengan punggung yang jadi panas. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar deru jantungnya. Perlahan di helanya napasnya supaya agak tenang. Tapi rasanya bibirnya terlalu kering. Dia menoleh ke meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Nampaknya air di teko yang ada di sana pun sudah habis. Cahaya redup rembulan yang menelusup masuk dari jendela menyadarkannya kalau ini sudah larut malam. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk turun saja mengambil minum, tidak mau merepotkan siapapun.

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu sambil berpegangan pada dinding dingin. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah saking sakitnya. Dia tertatih-tatih. Sekejap berharap ada yang membantunya berjalan. Namun di tengah malam seperti ini semua orang tentu saja sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya.

Mimpi yang selalu terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan kesakitan yang dirasakannya masih tersisa di bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Apabila dia mengingat semuanya ketika dia sedang tidak tertidur maka dia akan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. diperlakukan sebegitunya oleh orang-orang itu…_ah,_ _rasanya mau mati saja _adalah hal yang berkali-kali ada di kepalanya. Namun pengorbanan Nenek Chiyo adalah yang menjadi penghalangnya. Kalau boleh dibilang menyesal maka dia menyesal untuk diberikan nyawa oleh Nenek Chiyo. Apa jadinya kalau warga Desa Suna mengetahui kalau Kazekage mereka sudah…._ah sudahlah_.

Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Kedua matanya dipejamkan menahankan rasa sakit yang begitu dahsyat.

"_Apa dia sudah mati, Sasori-sama?"_

Suara itu lagi. Kibaran jubah itu lagi. Tapi kan dia sedang terbangun? _Apakah jika dia terbangun dia juga akan merasakan yang sama seperti ini?_ Genggaman erat itu lagi. _Kamisama!_ Gaara tidak sanggup. Dia tersungkur berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berputar-putar.

"_Berisik. Ayo mulai saja."_

Dan kembali Gaara merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Dingin yang sama. Cengkraman tangan-tangan itu kembali membuatnya beku dan terpaku tanpa bisa melawan. Perasaan lemah dan pengecut itu kembali muncul. Sadar kalau dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membela dirinya sendiri membuatnya malu. Dia adalah Kazekage _kan_? dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berteriak.

"AAARRRRGHHH!"

"GAARA!"

Pelukan itu datang lagi. Pelukan yang menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa aman. Hangat. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

"Gaara tenanglah!"

Gaara memaksa membuka matanya. Dan dia melihat orang itu di sana, menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan.

"…Naruto"

"Ya! Ini aku," jawab Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Gaara yang gemetar berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

_Apa Naruto melihatnya seperti tadi? Menangis dan kesakitan sendiri?_

"Kau kenapa? Sedang apa malam-malam sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil menuntunnya berdiri dan melepaskan pegangannya.

Gaara menggigil. Dia panik seketika. Kedua manik matanya yang sehijau zamrud mengerjap-ngerjap. Dan yang paling diinginkannya adalah mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang tadi ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Maka kembali ditariknya kedua tangan Naruto yang mulai menjauh kemudian melingkarkannya lagi di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Setelahnya dia memeluk balik Naruto. _Persetan dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan_ batinnya. Dan kehangatan yang tadi sempat hilang itu kembali menenangkannya. Gaara tidak bohong kalau dia merasakan kedua bahu Naruto yang menegang.

"…Ga-Gaara?"

"Sebentar… Biarkan sebentar saja," bisik Gaara sambil menarik napas panjang.

Gaara merasakan hela napas Naruto di tengkuknya. Setelahnya bahu Naruto terasa mengendur dan Gaara memeluk Naruto. Angin ketenangan menyusup ke hati Gaara ketika kemudian Naruto mengelus punggungnya lembut. _Inikah yang dibutuhkannya?_ Perasaan tenang dan nyaman yang diberikan oleh Naruto, rasanya dia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mimpi-mimpi yang juga datang ketika dia terbangun pun rasanya sirna. Mimpi yang terasa nyata dan menyakitkan itu seolah hilang.

"Gaara…apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini _sih_?" tanya Naruto kemudian setelah hening yang cukup panjang di antara mereka.

Gaara menarik dirinya dari Naruto dan menarik napas lega. Ketakutannya sudah hilang. Dan dia sekejap merasa malu minta peluk seperti barusan.

"Aku… Aku tiba-tiba haus dan di kamarku airnya sudah habis," jawab Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah malu agar tidak kelihatan oleh si lawan bicara.

"Oh…," ujar Naruto sekenanya.

Gaara menenggak segelas air ketika kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata mengawasinya, "Kau…tidak tidur?"

"Kebetulan terbangun," jawab Naruto. "Apakah tadi kau kesakitan lagi, Gaara?"

"Entahlah. Aku pikir setiap aku terbangun maka semua yang kulihat dalam mimpiku akan hilang. Ternyata bahkan saat aku terbangun pun aku dihantuinya. Aku pasti kelihatan lemah sekali ya, Naruto?" ujar Gaara bernada miris.

Gaara tidak pernah menceritakan isi mimpinya pada siapapun. Tak seorang pun. Karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menjijikkan jika ada orang lain yang tahu. Kazekage yang dulu memiliki _bijuu_ lah yang dielu-elukan warga desa sebagai pelindung desa. Tapi dirinya yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki apapun utuk melindungi desa _kan_?

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto. "Kau memiliki kekuatan pasir yang tidak bisa diambil darimu, Gaara. Mimpi-mimpi itu hanya akan menghantuimu kalau kau tidak melawannya. Kau pasti bisa melawannya. Aku akan membantumu tentu saja. Menurutku sih wajar kalau kau merasa seperti tiu. Kau kan baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangmu. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bisa kembali menjadi kazekage yang hebat."

Gaara sedikit terkesima dan terdiam mencerna ucapan penuh semngata Naruto, "Begitukah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum cemerlang saja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gaara mengerjap menyadari betapa menawannya senyum Naruto barusan. Dan dia hanya menelan ludah sambil berdehem dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya untuk kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali. Tidur setelah ini mungkin akan lebih tenang daripada tadi. Gaara lantas beranjak dan mulai tertatih tapi—

"AH!"

—Gaara tiba-tiba tersungkur jatuh ketika tiba-tiba kakinya mati rasa. Kaku. Beruntung Naruto cukup sigap sehingga Gaara tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Kedua lengannya dipegangi erat oleh Naruto. Gaara menoleh dan menemukan senyum Naruto yang tulus dan melindungi.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Gaara belum sempat menjawab ketika Naruto membelakanginya dan berlutut bermaksud menawarkan punggungnya dinaiki Gaara.

"Ayo naik saja."

Gaara sedikit ragu tapi kemudian menunduk dan menerima tawaran Naruto itu. dengan mantap Naruto berdiri sambil memegangi lutut Gaara sementara dia sendiri memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang agar tak jatuh.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Note:

Yeay! Akhirnya berani publish fict ini. Diketik sejak 2 (Baca: dua) tahun lalu. Plot bunny-nya udah gede sampe se-raksasa en nuntut buat dipublish gitu deh. Astagaa dan masih to be continue pula… iya eh, rencananya mau oneshot doing tapi keknya kepanjangan buat oneshot. Yah walaupun di fandom English oneshot 10K itu biasa. But but but….biarin aja aku potong dulu yaaa…. Thanks for reading this entry….


End file.
